


Виноградник Божий

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you take won't kill you, but careful what you're giving (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виноградник Божий

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/gifts).



Чистая Сила поёт внутри Тики – тихо-тихо, тоненьким голоском хориста, только выводит не церковные гимны, а какую-то простую мелодию, слов не разобрать, мотив прилипчивый и ужасно знакомый.  
Очень хочется, чтобы она заткнулась.  
Тики за десять лет забыл, что такое боль, – но вот это, кажется, она. Он плохо спит, простыни в поместье Камелотов – ледяные, в Ковчеге – липнут к коже, обнимая теплом. Ни там, ни там нечем дышать и нет покоя.

Он выходит в двери, он гуляет по Пуркальоте часами, кругами; с моря идёт гроза, никто его здесь не помнит. Тики пьёт разбавленное водой пиво, но не может напиться. Со дна щербатой кружки улыбается ему чертовка Род.  
Мужики за соседним столом обсуждают виды на урожай; здесь всегда уповают на трёх богов – Господа древнего, того, кто сидит в деревянных распятиях и серебряных розах ветров, бога нового – столичных промышленников, сулящих работу и лёгкие деньги, и бога вечного, имя которому – виноград.

Тики гуляет по знакомым с детства переулкам, лестницам и лазам и понимает, что заблудился. Он знает каждый камень в брусчатке главной дороги, но сквозь подошвы туфель они совсем не такие, как если ступать босиком.  
Какая-то старуха долго смотрит на Тики, пока он, скинув обувь, ходит по каменному пятачку у швейной лавки – всё равно что-то не то, – а потом крестит его издалека. Тики смеётся старухе вслед. Джасдеви за такое оскорбление прибили бы её гвоздями к мельничным крыльям – здесь недалеко, на вершине холма, стоит заколоченная мельница. Тики чувствует, что это убийство его не развлечёт.  
Он предпочёл бы сейчас бога вечного, но до первого летнего вина ещё с месяц, сейчас нальют только тяжёлое, перезимовавшее, густое, как кровь.  
Он предпочёл бы убить того, кто «перекрестил» его раньше, – линия глубоких шрамов расползлась, как расползаются по жаре трещины в земле, по груди, плечам, вокруг запястья правой руки.

Тики представляет, как Аллен Уолкер выходит из таверны, болтая с друзьями, может, с мелким Книгочеем или девчонкой с бинтованными ногами, – Тики не знает их имён и не желает знать.  
Аллен Уолкер выходит, и прекращает болтать, и создаёт меч, похожий на мельничное крыло. Меч из материи, способной зарастить дырку в сердце, – экая полезная штука, интересно, что она будет делать, если сердце вырвать?  
Надо было просто его вырвать.  
Чистая Сила смеётся внутри, как беспечная потаскуха, обманувшая клиента. Тики хочется целоваться и убивать, убивать и целоваться, он не может понять, не одно ли это желание.

Если вывернуть одержимого демоном наизнанку, получится ной. Экзорцизмы здесь не помогут. Здесь, наверное, поможет только снимать слой за слоем каждое воплощение, разматывать эту пыльную ткань, прикасаться к коже жёсткими ладонями – одной, что привыкла держать меч, другой, что и есть меч.  
Остудить бы сейчас голову, ухнуть в колодец – только где они все?  
Ночь украла их, ночь, наплывающая на город, будто туча со звёздами вместо молний в тёмном тяжёлом брюхе, а гроза ушла стороной с изяществом английской леди, обходящей пьяницу, развалившегося на её пути.  
Комары звенят вокруг, голодные и разочарованные, ночь накрывает Тики, накрывает дома и сарайчики, заборы и ступеньки, цветочные горшки и телеги, затапливает овраги и водостоки, стекает вниз чёрными ручейками, просачиваясь сквозь ставни и двери, сквозь закрытые веки спящих людей. Здесь ложатся рано и встают рано.  
Нельзя выбрать не прикасаться к ночи. Похожая на Память, она заворачивает Тики в саван, от неё не сбежать, у неё цепкие пальцы женщины, знающей, что её красота увядает, но не желающей отпускать любовника, и в этом последнем объятии страсти больше, чем в самом первом.

Какой смысл в том, что он волен выбирать, если он заблудился?

Эй, мальчик, может, попробуешь ещё раз снять проклятие? Слой за слоем, снимая ткань, и шрамы, и кожу, забрал бы ты из меня своё, а? Может, тогда это было бы экзорцизмом.  
Чистая Сила звенит внутри, как комар над ухом, сытая, и довольная, и наглая, к ней тоже не получается не прикасаться, Тики думает, что именно так звучит беспомощность.  
Скоро все канарейки издохнут, и останется только могущество.  
Тики не знает, что хуже.  
Тики не знает, куда идти, поэтому идёт к винограднику. 

Недозрелый виноград пахнет прозрачно и сладко, Тики думает: так пахнет жизнь.  
Чистая Сила насмешливо гудит, и он наконец узнаёт этот звук – пение, и смех, и зуд – он их помнит. Это голос шахты перед обвалом. В тот день она говорила так, и Тики умер в темноте, раздавленный, как виноград. Вот только его освятить забыли, и он вышел наружу вином, похожим на кровь дьявола.  
Похоже, Аллен Уолкер жаждет исправить эту досадную ошибку. Никого не спрашивая, как не спрашивают коридоры под землёй, когда им рухнуть, а силы – кого им взять.  
Тики хочется растереть стопой это непрошеное стремление спасать, так, чтобы от него не осталось и пыли. Чтобы от Аллена не осталось и пыли, потому что ничего, кроме этого стремления, в Аллене нет, и поэтому он глупец, каких поискать.  
Тики хочется убивать и целоваться, и это одно и то же желание.

Он ложится меж рядами, перевязанными бечёвкой, и проваливается в сон, как в колодец.  
Тики снится: кто-то кладёт ему на лоб прохладную жёсткую ладонь.

**Author's Note:**

> [иллюстрация от Kadze](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/2a7b59b4abc1047ecb64fc1cf5b633ad.jpg) ♥


End file.
